Legoshi
is a male grey wolf and the main protagonist of Beastars. Though feared and misjudged by others for being a tall carnivore, he is rather quite mild-mannered, docile and awkward. Legoshi has assigned himself to solve the mystery of the murder of Tem and is later exposed to the prejudices of the world he lives in. Appearance Legoshi has an imposing appearance with a height of 185 cm, 6 cm claws on his fingers, 12 inch feet, and a weight of 157 lbs. Most of his body is covered by a greyish-blue fur coat while his face, neck, and chest fur have a cream color. Legoshi is most commonly seen wearing his Cherryton Academy school uniform which consists of a grey vest, tie, white undershirt, and light grey pants with dark grey vertical stripes. It is later revealed that Legoshi has some slightly atypical characteristics due to his ancestry. In spite of this, he mostly resembles a common pure blooded grey wolf, though certain features that he inherited from his grandfather such as his facial structure, eyes, and mannerisms are visible. As the series progresses, Legoshi's appearance changes slightly. The accumulation of various scars across his face and body and the whitening as a result of sudden stress being the greatest examples. Personality Legoshi is a soft-spoken, polite grey wolf with a kind heart and gentle personality despite his appearance. He often tries to hide his more terrifying features, such as his fangs, to better acquaint himself with his herbivore peers. Legoshi is very conscious of his own presence and often does what he can to downplay himself. This can be seen in his postures and mannerisms as he often slouches when standing or sitting. In the beginning of the series, Legoshi was an outcast who generally avoided attention and interaction with other individuals. This led to him becoming a socially awkward individual. Behind his deadpan demeanor and facade, lies a considerable amount of self-loathing. For years, his self-awareness as a large carnivore and knowledge of his familial nature made him feel isolated from others and made him choose to keep to himself. Consequently, this made him underestimate his own value, crippling his self-esteem. Despite this, Legoshi is quite capable of being very imposing and assertive when the situation calls for it. He is quite gifted physically, having a jaw strength of 8 billion psi and a very lean build. Although he is rather naive and air headed, he is also quite stubborn and impulsive in regards to his own convictions, even in the face of confrontation. Legoshi, despite being awkward and unable to read the atmosphere often, has demonstrated a great level of maturity compared to his peers when talking to others and is very patient with others. Legoshi is considerably an egalitarian and an empathetic individual. He treats others with the same amount of respect and doesn't display any form of bigotry towards anyone, regardless of their creed. He often tries to understand the struggles of other animals, even his enemies such as Riz, who uses honey to numb his headache-inducing strength reduction medications. Legoshi has a fixation with Haru, a small white dwarf rabbit who also attends Cherryton, but he often struggles understanding these feelings, not knowing if they were born out of a genuine love for Haru or his subconscious/instinctual desires to eat her. Even so, he strives to suppress his predatory desires to live a normal life. Legoshi also holds a great respect and admiration (as well as a level of affection) for his fellow wolf Juno who embraces who and what she is which inspires him to slowly do the same. As the series progresses, Legoshi begins to slowly accept himself as a carnivorous grey wolf and develops more confidence in himself as he better understands the world around him. Legoshi becomes a much more sociable ambivert who generally enjoys being around other people but also likes his own company at times as well. History Background Legoshi was born to his mother Leano. In order to give Legoshi the best chance of living a normal life as a supposed pure blooded grey wolf, Leano decided to have him via a one night stand with an aspiring grey wolf actor named Miyagi in order to suppress the komodo dragon genes she carried. This ended in success, although Legoshi never learned of his father's identity. In his early childhood, Legoshi was raised by his mother and grandfather Gosha, a komodo dragon. This was the case until his mother began to isolate herself within her bedroom in an attempt to hide her emerging komodo dragon traits which altered her body. In this state, Leano would only interact with Legoshi through a small hole made through her bedroom door. When Legoshi was 7, he attended an unnamed elementary school for a number of years. He often kept to himself and played on his own. His quirky tendencies such as his fascination for insects led other children to tease and spread rumors about him which eventually resulted in him meeting Jack. Though they did not see eye to eye at first, with one of their first interactions devolving into a fight catalyzed by the other children, they eventually became the best of friends from that day onward, and Legoshi would often confide in Jack, seeing him as a stand in for his mother. When Legoshi reached the age of 12, he shared his final interaction with his mother. Late in the night, she came into his room to share a hug with him, believing he was asleep. Afterwards, Leano ended her own life. This event weighed heavily on Legoshi, filling him with guilt for many years believing he could have done something to stop his mother's suicide. During his mother's funeral, Legoshi again isolated himself. Taking refuge in a forest nearby where he was found by Jack. It was then that Legoshi confessed to Jack about his lineage being a hybrid animal and grandson to a komodo dragon. Over the years, Legoshi and Gosha grew more distant as the young wolf he began to secretly blame his grandfather for the loss of his mother. Gosha believed it would be best for Legoshi to attend Cherryton as a boarding student to distance him from the house his mother passed away in. As a result, Legoshi and Jack enrolled together and moved into canine room 701. Legoshi would not speak to Gosha for another 5 years following this. Drama Club arc Legoshi witnesses Els talking with other herbivores about Tem's murder that took place at Cherryton, which was caused by a carnivore. He learns that Els is now distrusting and scared of carnivore students. In the Drama Club, the members are discussing the murder, which causes great tension among the carnivores and herbivores until they are interrupted by an intentional temporary blackout caused by Legoshi. He also speaks of Tem's possible regrets to ask Els directly if he was sad about Tem's death. Later, Legoshi checks out Tem's locker who is discovered by other members of the club, to which Legoshi leaves the room. In the hallway, Legoshi observes the full moon and sets out to eliminate the leases of Tem. Els looks for her watch that she forgot until it is illuminated with a focus by Legoshi who was waiting for her, scared Els takes a scissors in an attempt to defend herself from Legoshi who only approaches and takes off her scissors very easily and takes her arms, he gives her a love letter from Tem. Legoshi tells her about Tem's feelings, shortly after Els thanks him and apologizes for the things he said about him and promises to retract with the other girls in the club, which Legoshi denies who prefers to keep their meeting as a secret and leaves. Trivia * Legoshi is a fan of Legom's egg sandwiches. * Legoshi's name consists of three syllables whereas other main characters have two syllable names. * According to Itagaki, Legoshi's name is derived from that of Bela Lugosi (best remembered for his famous role as Count Dracula in several films). ** In addition, his face is modeled after French movie actor Mathieu Amalric, while his figure is based on Japanese actor, Kenichi Matsuyama. * Chapter 16 notes indicate Legoshi's Birthday as 04-11-00. However, Chapter 120 had Haru remind Legoshi April 9th is his birthday. Since the series started in 2016 however, Legoshi would have technically been born in 1999. Other media such as the anime, don't mention the birth years of characters, implying that the universe may take place in an entirely different decade. ** In episode 1 of the anime, Legoshi's student ID card shows that his birthday is on April 9th as well. * Legoshi self-admits that he had never had a crush on anyone prior to meeting Haru. * Due to his lineage, Legoshi has an immunity to the effects of his grandfather's venom. ** Along with his immunity to komodo dragon venom, Legoshi also inherited his grandfathers tolerance of pain, general mannerisms, and supposedly his attraction to animals of other species. * Before the localization of Beastars to the west, many fan works and translations have translated Legoshi's name as Legosi. Since then however, it has been been officially established via the release of Beastars related media by VIZ Media that the correct spelling of his name is Legoshi. * Legoshi has more physical changes in his appearances than any other character in the series, most of them resulting from some sort of physical injury. These include; deep scratches across his back by Bill, a large bruise and later complete shave from Gouhin, a black eye from Shishigumi, a large permanent scar across his face from Riz, a tattoo on his shoulder, two scars from bullet wounds both inflicted by Melon, one on his abdomen and the other splitting his right ear, and losing all the pigment in his fur out of shock and grief after believing he had devoured Haru. * Legoshi, Haru, and Jack are some of the first characters in the series to have been created. Legoshi and Haru first appeared in the 2013 doujinshi Beast Complex whereas Jack first appeared in a tweet with Legoshi posted by Paru Itagaki in 2014. * Legoshi makes several cameos in Beast Complex cementing the idea that the two series share continuity. * Legoshi appears in or is mentioned in all chapters of the manga, with the exception of Chapter 156. References *https://twitter.com/itaparu99/status/525087648050720769 es:Legoshi Category:Characters Category:Carnivores Category:Male Characters Category:Beastars Category:Drama Club Member Category:701 Canines Category:Cherryton Students Hidden Condo Residents Category:Wolves Category:Criminals Category:Main Characters